Byakuya Kuchiki
"Principle lodged in the eyes." - Tite Kubo Kapitan 6 Dywizji Gotei 13. Jego porucznikiem jest Renji Abarai. Byakuya jest także 28. głową rodu Kuchiki i bratem Rukii. Charakter Byakuya jest spokojny i małomówny, nawet podczas walki.Do wiekszości sytuacji działa na ogół obojętnie, na granicy arogancji. Nie okazuje uczuć, jest apatyczny wobec innych. Bardzo wierzy w prawo i porządek, uważa że każde wykroczenie musi być ukarane, nawet jeśli jest to sprzeczne z jego przekonaniami. Zmienia się to jednak gdy Ichigo ratuję Rukię przed śmiercią. Po walce Kurosaki mówi mu, że prawo to nie wszystko gdyż są rzeczy ważniejsze. Od tamtej chwili, Byakuya, pomimo zimnego i dworskiego zachowania chroni i pielęgnuje to co dla niego ważne. Co dziwniejsze, w młodości był impulsywny i skory do gniewu (jak zauważył jego dziadek, był podobny do Ichigo i Abaraia Renjiego).Byakuya jest popularny wśród kobiet Shinigami.Świadczy o tym to, że został wybrany numerem jeden w ankiecie ``kapitanie chcemy wydać ksiażkę Fotograficzną dla`` podjęte przez Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami.Byakuya lubi japońskie kwiaty wiśni, nocne spacery, pikatne jedzenie i banany, nie lubi słodyczy.Bardzo lubi kaligrafie.Jest przedstawicielem lub ewentualnie prezesem Towarzystwa kaligrafii. Wygląd Byakuya nosi zwykły strój kapitana (haori) Shinigami. Wyjątkiem jest jasnoseledynowy szalik wokół szyi i białe rękawiczki. Ma szare oczy i czarne włosy na których nosi porcelanowe spinki - kenseikan (oznaka szlachectwa), wydzielające pasma włosów (3 z nich opadają na lewą stronę czoła, tworząc grzywkę). Te trzy odmiany stroju tego kuchiki są typowymi elementami ubioru głowy rodu kuchiki. Historia Byakuya urodził się w rodzinie Kuchiki, jednej z czterech rodzin szlacheckich.Dorastał w posiadłości Kuchiki w Seireitei z Soul Society.Spędził wiele godzin szkoleniowych, w ramach przygotowań do przejęcia przywództwa rodziny Kuchiki i 6 dywizji od swojego dziadka, Ginrei Kuchiki.Prawdopodobnie dość często Byakuya współzawodniczył ze starszą od siebie Yoruichi Shihōin z wykorzystaniem Błyskawicznych Kroków, jednak nigdy nie udało mu się jej pokonać. Ożenił się ze starszą siostrą Rukii, którą bardzo kochał. Jego żona zmarła w młodym wieku. Przed śmiercią poprosiła go, aby odnalazł Rukię i przyjął ją do klanu.Byakuya zgodził się i spełnił przysięgę. Na około 55 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Bleacha poślubił�Hisanę Kuchiki. Pochodziła ona z Rukongai, dlatego złamał tym zasady rodu Kuchiki (członkowie tego rodu mogli zawierać małżeństwa tylko z osobami, w których żyłach płynęła błękitna krew). Kiedy Hisana umierała z powodu ciężkiej choroby, Byakuya przysiągł wypełnić jej ostatnią prośbę dotyczącą odnalezienia jej biologicznej siostry Rukii i przygarnięcia jej, nie mówiąc nic o prawdziwym tego powodzie. Rok później, kiedy Rukia wstąpiła do Akademii Shinigami, wypełnił obietnicę, tym samym łamiąc ponownie zasady swojego rodu. Na grobie swoich rodziców przysiągł nie łamać więcej reguł�rodu Kuchiki, dlatego stał się obojętny wobec Rukii. Gdy Rukię skazano na śmierć, sam już nie wiedział, co ma robić. Nie chciał łamać obietnicy danej Hisanie, jednak uznał, że lepiej będzie dotrzymać przyrzeczenia złożonego na grobie rodziców. W końcu Ichigo uświadamia Byakuyi, że z prawem można walczyć.W Hueco Mundo pokonał�Zomariego Lerouxa.Następnie udał się w miejsce walki Ichigo i Yammiego spotkał tem Kenpachiego razem z którym nawiązał walkę z najsilniejszym espadą. !Wydarzenia z fillerów! Podczas buntu Muramasy walczy z Senbonzakurą i wydaje się iż zaginął, jednak potem okazuje się że przystał on do tajemniczego zanpakutou. Następnie w krótkim okresie czasu walczy z Ichigo pokonuje miecz swej siostry pokonuje Renjiego i Zabimaru.Gdy rebeliańci się wycofują odchodzi z nimi i poznaje miejsce ukrycia generała Yamamoto.Zatrzymuje także Kougę przed zabiciem Muramasy. Ostatecznie udaje mu się zabić Kougę, a jego Zanpakutou wyjaśnia, dlaczego Byakuya "zdradził" Seireitei.thumb|150px|Chire, Senbonzakura Zanpakutō Zanpakutou Byakuya nosi nazwę Senbonzakura (Tysiąc Płatków Kwiatu Wiśni). Miecz ten uznawany jest za jeden z najpiękniejszych w całym Soul Society. Walka z użyciem Senbonzakury jest bardzo widowiskowa, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy kapitan korzysta z formy Bankai tego miecza. Shikai Po wypowiedzeniu słów Chire, Senbonzakura (Rozprosz się, Senbonzakura), klinga katany rozpada się na tysiące mniejszych ostrzy unoszących się w powiethumb|150px|Senbonzakura Kageyoshitrzu i lśniących w promieniach słońca niczym płatki kwitnącej wiśni. Ostrza kierowane są ruchami rękojeści jego katany. Rękojeść pozostaje w niezmienionym stanie. Bankai Bankai Senbonzakury to Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Tętniący Życiem Pokaz Tysiąca Płatków Kwiatu Wiśni). Aby je aktywować, Byakuya musi wypuścić katanę z rąk pionowo, ostrzem w dół, jednocześnie mówiąc "Bankai" - wówczas klinga "zatapia się" w ziemi, a po chwili po obu stronach kapitathumb|150px|Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshina wyrastają rzędy ogromnych mieczy. Bankai Senbonzakury ma aż cztery różne formy: Scena Zagłady, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Kolejna forma Bankai Senbonzakury stawia na atak. Byakuya używa jej tylko wobec tych, którym poprzysiągł śmierć. Po wypowiedzeniuthumb|150px|Goukei słów Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, drobinki ostrzy formują się w cztery rzędy mieczy, które otaczają kapitana i jego przeciwnika, tworząc wokół nich coś w rodzaju sfery. Każdym z mieczy Byakuya może kierować za pomocą woli. Warto wspomnieć o tym, że klingi tychże mieczy są specjalnie przystosowane do zadawania przeciwnikowi poważnych ran. Scena Kulminacyjna, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Ta forma Bankai miecza Byakuya nazywana jest Goukei. Ostrza Senbonzakury otaczają przeciwnika, tworząc kulę, thumb|150px|Shuukei Hakuteikena potem atakują ze wszystkich stron. Białe Ostrze Imperatora Najpotężniejsza z poznanych dotąd form Bankai Senbonzakury nazywa się Shuukei Hakuteiken. Ostrza tworzą wokół kapitana coś na kształt skrzydeł z białej energii, połączonych półkolem nad głową Byakuyi. Dzierży on wtedy tylko jeden miecz w dłoni. Moce i umiejętności 250px|border|left * Siła Ofensywna: 90 * Siła Defensywna: 90 * Szybkość: 100 * Kidō: 100 * Inteligencja: 90 * Siła Fizyczna: 80 * Razem: 530 : Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Byakuya Kategoria:Mężczyzna